


Love you to death

by masochistfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mild Necrophilia, Throat Fucking, Zombie, face fucking, fantroll, mild canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistfox/pseuds/masochistfox
Summary: I ended up writing another chapter to "spider and the fly" which you can read on my page.Foxxee uses his mad scientist wiles to create a new and better amicus, but he has to test to see if everything is working first.(amicus belongs to bileshroom and gamzer belongs to gremlin-gone-wild)





	Love you to death

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to bileshroom

************

The echo of footsteps against the hard wooden stairs rang out of Foxxee headed down to the basement. It had been an hour since he had ripped apart his would-be kismesis. He pushed aside his freshly washed bangs as he went over a few things over the phone to his psuedo-moirail Gamzer. 

Foxxee was unable to feel any sort of red feelings towards another troll, but Gamzer at least came close to pale being the only troll he could tolerate for a considerable amount of time, and who could tolerate and even relate slightly to Foxxee's unique ways.

He told the higher blooded troll about his "date" and the outcome and mentioned needing some new parts to complete his new experiment. Gamzer seemed more than happy to oblige and even had a few ideas that Foxxee could use to "improve" his new toy. 

Setting down the phone on his desk, he shook his wet hair to dry it a little faster and went back to the table he had left the now deceased teal blood. He ran his claws against his cold, bruised flesh, a slight blush tinting his cheeks as he caressed the other troll's cheek. He had killed other trolls, sure, but there was something different about Amicus that he couldn't put his finger on. He ran his claws through his long, greasy hair that had long since fallen out of it's ponytail and was tangling around his face like long tendrils.

He leaned forwards and place his lips against the others, he could taste the sweet, teal blood on his tongue as he licked his lips. Pulling one of his clean scalpels from his surgical tray he started cutting an incision down his arm, pulling it away from it's muscle and removing a chunk of flesh. It still smelled fresh as he popped it into his mouth, savoring the sweet, but coppery flavor. He could feel something welling up inside him as he dissected Amicus and he reached down to place a hand over his crotch. 

His body was heating up and he started to unzip his pants when a small alarm rang out. He checked his monitor on the wall to see Gamzer ringing his doorbell impatiently, a large, dripping backpack hung around their huge shoulders. 

Foxxee rolled his eyes, setting his tools back down and heading up the stair to meet him.

*******************

The visit was thankfully short lived and his moirail headed out after placing the bag in his hands. He teased him a little about his first crush and that he wanted a "piece of that" when Amicus was finished. 

Foxxee poured the contents of the bag on a metal operating table and pawed through the different body parts that were given to him. His hand hovered over something that caught his eye. A large, purple appendage. It was much bigger than Amicus' and way bigger than his own. his felt it flop in his hands as a deep indigo blush filled his cheeks. He thought about what it would be like once he got it on Amicus and how much it would fill him. 

He shook his head pushing away those thoughts. He had to work, he had no time to fantasize about these things right now. He looked through the rest of the parts, arranging them and separating them from the ones he wanted and the ones he didn't. He grabbed his sketch book with bloody claws and began scribbling down the plans for his new creation. 

Finally he was satisfied with the look and arrangement he came up with, making sure to write down how things would connect. He'd never made anything like this before. Sure he could stitch together feral lusi, but he'd never constructed a troll before. He hoped the blood would all take to each other if he was going to mix parts and hoped his new reanimation serum was strong enough for something of this magnitude. 

He sighed and pushed back any thought of doubt in his mind and set off to work.

************

He stitched the final stitch of his new creation, pulling it tight and tying it off. He made sure to stitch him together as tightly as possible, he didn't want to risk him falling apart too fast on him if he was going to be able to play with him.

The phosphorescent green liquid filled his syringe as he measured out the exact amount needed and pressed the long needle through the temple wall of his victim's skull. He watched the liquid disappear through the needle before pulling it out. His eyes watched the cadaver intensely for any signs of movement, checking the clock on the wall and jotting down the elapsed time on his small notepad. 

Finally a finger twitched, then an eye flutter as his creation slowly stirred to life. The body suddenly started convulsing, as was expected, thankfully he took the precaution of strapping him to the bed once he was done working on him. He watched as life flooded back into his new zombie kismesis' eyes as the convulsions slowly died down and he relaxed against the soft, blood stained bed. 

Foxxee cocked his head at his creation and brushed the hair out of it's face, cupping a cheek and turning his head to look at him. "youre alive... do you remember anything? do you feel anything?" he questioned, intrigue in his glowing, orange eyes.

Amicus opened his mouth, slight rasp sound coming out as he tried to get his new lungs to work, his vocal cords slightly atrophied from being dead for so long. "˙˙pooƃ˙˙˙˙os lǝǝɟ ᴉ˙˙˙˙ᴉ" he finally managed to croak out, his voice sounded strange and metallic, but Foxxee could understand him. 

A smile spread across the blue blood's face and he unstrapped his creation before pulling him into a hug. The new zombie Amicus was slow to react, but his hands reached up to rest of Foxxee's shoulders. 

"well... I think we need to do a few tests now that youre alive again, dont you, ami?" something in Amicus' memories stirred from the familiar nickname and a teal and bronze blush lit up his face, a good sign to Foxxee since that meant his fluids were flowing correctly and not rejecting each other. His clawed hand ran down Amicus' nude and stitched up body, stopping above his nook.

Amicus' body shivered from the touch and he reached forward to grasp at Foxxee's bloodied lab coat. "˙˙˙ǝɹoɯ ʇuɐʍ ᴉ ˙˙˙ǝǝxxoℲ ˙˙˙ǝsɐǝlԀ" he rasped, his breathing growing labored. Foxxee's eyes drifted down to his opening as he watched the slimy, purple tentacle slowly wriggling its way free from it's tight confines. It had been difficult implementing this new feature, since Amicus' nook was much tighter than what would accommodate such a large, high blooded appendage.

The undead troll seemed to be deriving pleasure from feeling his new bulge struggle to free itself as he panted and tugged at Foxxee to come closer. The short ''doctor'' reached down to grab the creeping tentacle, pulling it gently to help it come out to stand at full length. He gave it a few gentle strokes, the multi colored liquids staining his gloved hand. He reached up to removed his mask and leaned forward, taking the tip into his mouth and licking softly, listening to the heated moans of his zombie partner.

He bucked upwards, trying desperately to get more into Foxxee's mouth who was just teasing him. Foxxee stood up, the tentacle like dick flopping out of his mouth as he started to undo his coat again, ripping the rubber gloves on and letting them fall to the floor. His own small tenta-bulge slipping free as he let his pants drop to the ground. He pushed Amicus down against the medical table, angling his head upwards as he stood at the head of the bed. He had to lower it a bit so that Amicus' mouth could line up with his dick, rubbing the tip against the teal blood's lips.

Amicus' new, long cobalt tongue lulled out of his mouth, wrapping around the indigo shaft and hungrily pulling it towards him. Foxxee moaned softly as his bulge was swallowed by the greedy mid-blood, he could feel it sliding down Amicus' throat, his tongue squeezing gently.

He bucked into his mouth, feeling the sharp teeth grazing his sensitive flesh softly eliciting a soft purring sound from the excited indigo troll. Amicus' hands rose up to grip Foxxee's backside, pulling his deeper into his mouth as his face was fucked. 

Foxxee's rhythm picked up and he pushed harder, his claws yanking his new toy's hair to hold him in place. Amicus moaned around his cock and he could feel the tentacle like structure wriggle in his throat, the soft barbed on the tip tickling his esophagus. He leaned forward pressing his hips flush against the teal blood's face, burying his bulge as far as it would go, his body shaking as he reached his climax, several ounces of thick, indigo liquid flooding Amicus' throat.

He tried his hardest to drink all of the rushing fluid, but it quickly filled his passages, choking him as it dripped down his mouth and nose. Foxxee held him in place, the feeling of Amicus' throat muscles constricting driving him over the edge. Amicus' vision began to fade from lack of oxygen as the blue blood slowly slipped himself out of his mouth, viscous liquid pouring out of his mouth as he sputtered and coughed.

Foxxee noticed the still erect bulge of his creation and walked to he foot of the bed, grabbing it abruptly in his hand. Amicus let out a whiny gasp as he involutarily bucked his hips forward at the sudden pressure. "how does it feel?" foxxee purred as he smoothed the multi colored precum over the girthy length of his kismesis' stolen member. 

Amicus shuddered, moving forward to get closer " ˙˙˙pooƃ os slǝǝɟ ʇᴉ ˙˙˙ɥɐɥ" his bulge was squirming excitedly in Foxxee's hand, who leaned down and took it into his mouth, he could only get a few inches down his throat before the girth was too much for him, gagging him slightly as he pulled up to cough " ˙˙˙ǝƃlnq ʎɯ uo ǝʞoɥɔ noʎ uǝɥʍ ǝʇnɔ os ǝɹ,noʎ" he moaned out, his face dyed a deep shade of teal "˙˙˙lɐǝʇ uᴉ uᴉʞs pǝpoolq ɥƃᴉɥ ǝɹ,noʎ ʇuᴉɐd oʇ ʇuɐʍ ᴉ".

A deep shade of indigo burned Foxxee's face and he looked away shyly. He'd never been talked to like this before, he had no idea Amicus was even capable of talking like this. He lowered himself back down to run his tongue along the long shaft of his large purple cock before taking it back in his mouth slower, going deep before slowly pulling back up til just the tip was in his mouth and then back down.

Amicus moaned as Foxxee teased him agonizingly slow, the teal blood trying desperately to buck into his mouth for more friction. Foxxee ran his hands down the length he couldn't fit into his mouth. Amicus growled in frustration and grabbed the smaller troll by his horns, forcing him roughly down and holding him as he fucked his face. Foxxee choked softly as he tried hard to relax his throat and let the teal blood have his way with him.

He could feel the girthy member squirming in his throat as it tried to push in further, being stopped by sharp fangs. Amicus panted as he sat up further, hungrily pushing his length in and out of the blue bloods throat before he finally felt heat building up inside him. A few more rough thrusts pushed him over the edge as he spasmed and yanked Foxxee's head down hard, forcing him to swallow as much of his bulge as he could. 

Foxxee could feel the hot cum pouring down his throat and he closed his eyes, relaxing his throat as it filled his stomach. Amicus pulled out and finished on his face, covering him in sticky, teal and purple fluids. He licked his lips, tasting more of the sweet, vibrant cum staining his face. Amicus was panting over him, watching him lovingly as Foxxee stood up and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips and biting softly. 

"you did so good, ami... i guess i can reward you..." he glanced back at his television and loveseat and then down to the spilled backpack of anime paraphernalia Amicus had brought over before all of this happened. He walked to one of his many boxes and pulled a surgical towel from it and wiped his face of the candy colored liquids before doing the same for Amicus. 

The teal blood sat obediently on the burgundy loveseat as he watched his kismesis pop in a dvd. Foxxee had put on Amicus' old shirt that was far too big and looked like more of a short dress on him. He waited for the menu screen to pop up before joining his behated on the couch, leaning against his chest and pressing play.


End file.
